Yu-gi-oh:Evolution
by Cross5002
Summary: Cross Enomoto is a duellist looking to head to the top of the the duelling world, but even with this a new evil leaks into Cross's life and he is forced to fight for all he cares for and protect the world he lives in, but not alone as he has his friends help to defeat this new evil!


Chapter 1-Big Dreams

Cross would be sleeping, dreaming about his upcoming test to get into his new Duelling School You Show High as he dreams about winning his duel, summoning Fireguard Magician to end the duel but before he can see this he wakes to a loud sound. As Desire stands in front of him ringing a bell, smiling as Cross looks a bit mad as him

"Wake up Brother…you got the test to get into the school…you still doing that right?" Desire asks, then Cross looks worried, looking up the time, sighing as he sees is not late

"Ye I been training for ages!" Cross answers, as he gets out of bed. Desire smiles running out of his room yelling

"My brother is going to be a pro duellist!" Cross looks confused, but it doesn't affect him much as he grabs his red shirt and his black hoode smiling as he walks down to the table seeing his mum

"Morning Cross, you happy about your upcoming test?" she asks as she is cooking the eggs. Cross responds with a smile

"Yes, I am going to win!" Cross yells as she places the egg in front of him on a plate

"Yes, I am going to win!" Cross yells as she places the egg in front of him on a plate

"Will …good luck" Cross's mum says smiling

"Thanks mum" Cross responds with a smile as he begins to eat. After Cross finishes eating he grabs his bag running out the door, with a big grin on his face as he runs down the street thinking of who he will be duelling smiling. Jozuto sees Cross running confused as he be walking to same place as he just looks confused as Cross runs off

"I have to trust that I can win this duel with my skills" Cross thinks to himself as he runs into Kate waiting for him at the front gate of the school. Cross walks up waving to her as he stops by the gate

"Hey, Kate…what are you doing?" Cross asks a bit confused

"Why would I not be here…I need to take the test for this school" Kate answers

"Oh, okay sorry…I kinda forgot, this not all about me…hehe" Cross answers smiling back, Kate just sighing as she shakes her head. Cross looks at her confused a bit

"So, we are going in yet?" Cross asks

"Ye, of course!" Kate answers in a yelling tone as the two walks into the school building, as they open the door they see tons of kids waiting on the sidelines for their duel as Cross looks in shock

"WOAH…so many people!" Cross says, as they walk to the sidelines seeing the others duel, but Kuro would be standing behind them, looking at Cross before turning back to the duel. A few hours pass and it would down to final four duellists, Kate, Cross, Sam and Tom as the teacher uses a box pulling out Cross and Sam then Kate and Tom. Cross smiles as he walks onto the duel arena as his match would be first of the two. Sam looks at Cross with a grin on his face

"This loser sounds no chance duelling me…" Sam thinks to himself as Cross gets his Duel disk ready, showing a small green ipad looking thing in his hand as he puts on his left arm smiling as a green and black line of energy forms, in the shape of a duel disk. Sam looks a bit shocked

"How does he have a high-class duel disk like that!?" Sam thinks to himself as his battle city duel disk forms as he looks Cross in the eye

"Hi kid you have no chance at winning this duel…got that, just give up already" Sam says smiling

"No way, I trained for this I trust in my skills as a duellist that be able to win!" Cross responds with as Sam looks in disgust. The teacher turns on the action field spell Robotic factory as Cross sees the empty arena turn into a field of robotic parts

"Let's begin then kid!" Sam says

"Same here" Cross responds with as they both draw their five cards.

Cross: 4000

Sam: 4000

"My turn first, Cross…" Sam says smiling, looking at Cross, smiling as he begins his turn

"First, I summon Machine God Lop in attack mode" Sam says placing down the card as it begins form onto the field into a steel rusted robot with 1200 attack points

"I end my turn with two cards face down…your move" Sam says as his two cards he placed backs be showed for a small few seconds before fading away. Cross a bit worried at the face downs, drawing his sixth card, seeing it silverback magician

"Heh, time to put on a show, first I summon silverback magician in attack mode!" Cross says placing the card down, it fades in with attack power of 1500. Cross smiles

"Next, I place two cards face down and next attack your Machine God Lop!" Cross yells as silverback fires off a silver blast of lightning at Sam's monster, it explodes in pieces, dealing 300 points of damage to Sam's life points. Cross smiling as he ends his turn

"Your move, Sam" Cross says smiling

"My draw…" Sam says drawing his next card, looking it smiling

"First, I place down, Machine God Top in attack mode!" Sam says as his monster fades in looking like a robotic version of a knight, Sam smiles as he begins running up parts of the field, Cross looking confused as Sam grabs an Action card. Sam smiles

"I use the action card, Robotic power up, this power up my monster up 1000!" Sam says much to Cross's shock as his Machine God Top goes from 1200 to 2200 as Sam laughs

"Now, I use the spell no defence…it stops you from using any spells or traps this turn and now Machine God Top attacks your Silverback magician!" Sam says laughing as his monster punches silverback magician as it explodes into pieces, Cross life points falling by 700. Cross looks worried as he begins to think to himself

"He now has the most powerful, monster on the field…how am I going to win this?" Cross thinks to himself looking at his hand

"I end my turn with one card face down…your move…kid" Sam says smiling as Cross draws his next card

"With that no defence card gone…I can use Xyz call this turn" Cross says in his thoughts

"I use the spell card, Xyz Call, I can now Xyz summoning using one monster from my hand and my graveyard, I use level 4 silverback magician and level 4 Fireguard Magician…and now building the overlay network, I Xyz summon…. Sliverheart Magician in attack mode!" Cross yells. As his monster forms onto the field with 2400 attack points

"What…did he just...Xyz Summon!?" Sam says in shock as Cross smiles

"Now I attack your Machine God Top!" Cross yells Sam laughs as he uses his trap

"I use the trap, Machine shield, it lets block your attack, but also sending you half the damage!" Sam says laughing as Cross looks in shock, Kate would look worried as she sees Cross life points go down to 1900. Sam laughing as sees Cross worried face

"I end my turn with one card face down" Cross says looking at Sam with angered but worried look

"My turn, kid" Sam responds as he draws his next card

"Next, I use the spell double summon, to place down Machine God Iron and Machine God Spark, I then use the spell, Machine chaos it lets use my two new monsters to summon on his turn a level 7 monster and I summon Machine God Kendo!" Sam yells laughing as Cross watches in shock seeing his monster has 2700 attack points. Sam smiles as he looks at Cross worried

"Now, I attack your Silverback Magician and end this duel!" Sam yells, Cross smiles

"I use an overlay unit to negate your attack!" Cross says as Silverback Magician as he uses his overlay unit stopping the attack

"But after I use the effect I must give 1000 life points…" Cross says as his life point's drop to 900, Sam laughing. Kate looks worried

"if he has to that again…he loses the duel" Kate says in her thoughts as Sam looks at with a grin

"You just delayed your end for one more turn" Sam says placing one card face down, Cross smiles much to Sam's shock as he looks confused

"Why are you smiling you are going to lose!?" Sam says confused

"No, I am not…I draw" Cross says drawing his next card, smiling at what he got. Cross uses a spell on his field

"First, I use the spell Xyz reborn, it lets me call on any grave yield overlay units I used and summon them back to field, welcome back silverback magician, now I use my last spell on my field called Xyz recall, this spell lets me summon the overlay unit from Silverheart magician at the cost of my Xyz monster" Cross says all with a smile on his face. Everyone on the sidelines face looks in shock as Cross plays his combo

"Now, I use level 4 Fireguard magician and silverback magician, to Xyz summon, the one and only Goldenheart magician!" Cross says as his monster forms onto the field with 2500 attack points. Sam laughs

"All that for a weak monster like that huh?" Sam says with cocky tone

"Now I use one of its overlay units to steal half of your Machine God's Kendo attack points" Cross says smiling

"What!?" Sam says in shock as Goldenheart's attack power goes up to 4200, as Sam looks angered at Cross. Everyone on the side lines looks at Goldenheart Magician in shock, Cross smiling as he looks at the sidelines

"Now, I use Goldenheart's second overlay unit to use his second effect to pull a card from your grave and play it on my field and I pick No Defence!" Cross says the trap comes up onto his field in play, Sam shocked seeing he cannot play any defence. Cross smiling as he orders Goldenheart to attack

"Now, attack Golden Lightning!" Goldenheart fires off a bolt of golden lightning it hits Machine God Kendo, sending Sam's life points to zero as Sam falls on his knees out of shock, Jozuto and Kuro shocked at the comeback as Cross jumps up and done. Kate looks at Cross with a smile as she hugs him after comes back to sidelines

"Kate, now it up to you to win your duel" Cross says as Kate stops hugging him

"Oh, who am I facing again…. Ken, was it?" Kate says but before Tom yells out

"IT IS TOM!" Kate looking a bit shocked. Kate steps out into the arena as she looks at Tom

"I got to be careful…I have no idea what he can do" Kate says she gets her duel disk ready as blue row of energy forms as Tom smiles ready for the duel.


End file.
